


Stupid For You

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Cuteness Chronicles [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Growing Up Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Crush, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Hey, can you come out and play? You know I'm stupid for you."-WaterparksThis is the end of the little universe of Wishes, Dreams, Truths, etc.





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop writing songfics but...I DONT CARE! I LOVE IT! *headbangs*

"Tag, you're it!" Mark yells, poking Jack in the back as he takes off running. Jack laughs loudly and chases after him, finger pointed outwards.

 

Jack chased after him intently, hiding behind trees and bushes trying to sneak up on his brunette friend to no avail. Finally, as Mark was calling his name, he jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground giggling. "Yer it!"

 

Their game when on and on like this, both of them finding new ways to tag one another until the sun began to set. They parted ways at the end of the path, heading to their respective houses with the promise they'd see each other tomorrow.

* * *

 

"Jack! Get up!" Mark yelled, jumping up and down on Jack's bed they'd shared last night, the day before their first day of middle school. Jack grumbled and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times.

 

"Just a few more minutes?"

 

"Jaaaaaackkkkk!" Mark whined, and Jack finally propped himself up.

 

"Okay okay I heard ye." He responds, and Mark squeals with glee as he rushes to the bathroom to get dressed.

 

Jack waded in the bed a few more minutes before he headed over to his closet to find something to wear.

 

He wanted to look cool, but then again, he didn't care what anyone thought of him.

 

So, he pulled out a slightly faded blue shirt and his favorite pair of black jeans, swirling around when he saw Mark emerge from the bathroom.

 

"All yours! Is that what you're gonna wear?" Mark asks, and Jack gives him a crooked smile.

 

"Too edgy?"

 

"No fucking way it's awesome! No flamingo shorts?"

 

"It's like 2 fuckin' degrees!"

 

"Seàn! Mark! Language!" His mother called, and they both shut their mouthes and giggled silently.

 

"Last one to get dressed is a rotten potato!"

 

"Ugh you and your potato jokes!" Mark laughed, pulling his clothes from his bag as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Where the fuck is yer tux???" Jack says, rushing through Mark's closet with a confused look on his face.

 

"About that...I'm not going to prom." Mark says quietly, and Jack spins around quick.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I kinda...didn't want to?" He replies and Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

"So ye didn't tell me? Mark, we're best friends. Why didn't ye _tell me?_ "

 

"Because...I know you _really_ wanted to go," He says with an overexaggerated face (you know the one guys.). "And I didn't want you to not go because I wasn't."

 

"Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me??? I only hyped it up cos ye said ye wanted to go!"

 

"Fuck." Mark huffs, smirking. "Well this is stupid."

 

"HM!" Jack says, frowning a bit but not hiding his humor well.

 

Mark walks up to him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Sorryyyyy."

 

Jack sighs, knowing he can't stay mad at his best friend. "I know. Shut up and take me fer tacos."

 

Mark beamed and punched Jack's shoulder, grabbing his keys and following him out the door.

* * *

 

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to go around yelling at people until I get my answer?" Mark asks, watching as Jack rubs his face, taking a seat on his bed.

 

"WHY WONT YE JUS' TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE???" Jack yells, and Mark's eyes widen in confusion, the he busts into laughter.

 

"That's what this is about? My silly little crush?"

 

Jack sighs and nods, eyeing Mark as he takes a seat next to him.

 

"You remember when we used to play tag when we were younger, and think up stupid ways to surprise attack each other?" Mark says, and Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah? So?" Jack asks, and then he's being hugged tightly, feeling a kiss pressed to his cheek.

 

"Tag. You're it." Mark whispers, and Jack pushes him away in surprise.

 

"YER NOT FUCKIN' SERIOUS???" Jack scolds, hitting Mark with a pillow as he laughs.

 

"I completely am, did you honestly not know?"

 

NO I DIDN'T KNOW!!!" Jack squeals, throwing the pillow to the side and laughing. "Yer stupid you know that?"

 

"Aww Jack, you know I'm only stupid for you." Mark says, booping Jack's nose childishly as he tackles him onto the ground, finally happy his wishes and dreams came true.

 


End file.
